Chibi No Jutsu
by AriaAsacura
Summary: When Konohameru makes a new jutsu, something about Naruto makes it spread like a virus. Chibiness!
1. Chapter 1

Ehhh... woops?

Naruto was stood next to a wall, the warm sun beating down on his back. He'd taken off his orange jacket due to the hot weather and tied the sleeves around his waist. But the weather wasn't what he was frowning about. What he was frowning about was about half a foot shorter than him, had goggles strapped to his forehead and was grinning as though he had just invented an incredible new jutsu - which he had, only it wasn't incredible.

Konohameru had taken his scarf off and was holding his hands out in front of his face, positioned to perform a jutsu.

"I gotta show you this, Naruto ni-san! I got the idea from when you used that Sexy No Justu! Girls will be all over any guy who uses this!!"

This claim of Konohameru's made Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that -ttedayo?"

"Just watch."

There was a small POOF noise as a large puffy cloud of smoke engulfed the small boy... then it cleared.

Naruto blinked.

"Konohameru?"

Naruto peered around then looked down. Something that came up to his shin was grinning up at him from where Konahameru had been a second ago.

It was plump, hat spiky brown hair, was dressed just like Konohameru and had its eyes squeezed shut, moth wide in a grin. It was Konohameru.

"Uhh, Konohameru, what happened to you?"

"I call it Chibi No Jutsu!! In this small chibi form, all sorts of girls will adore me!!"

"Uhh...huh."

Naruto kneeled down to inspect Konohameru. His large eyes opened, taking up half the space on his face.

"I don't see anything cute about you at all-"

Naruto was cut off as a passing woman shoved him to the side and picked Konohameru up and held him at arm's length in front of her face.

"AWWWWW!!!!! How cute! How sweet! Honourable Grandson, you are cuter than before!"

The woman gave him a tight hug against her breast and put him down carefully.

"So cute!" she giggled, and walked off smiling.

Naruto stared at the woman's back, his mind working quickly.

"Konohameru... show me how you did that –ttebayo!!"

He had a new plan to get Sakura's attention.

Just over two hours later, Naruto was to be found only about a foot tall, plump and with huge, round, blue eyes. He grinned at Konohameru and the small boy stuck his thumb up in response. They walked together down the road, causing girls of all ages to turn and scream with delight, some even running up to get a hug. All was fine and dandy for the two boys. Until Iruka and Kakashi showed up, that is.

Kakashi had been watching from the rooftops for a while, impressed by the outcome of the Jutsu. It was almost as interesting as Icha Icha paradise. Eventually he spotted someone wandering toward the crowd of people around Naruto and Konohameru – who were stood on a table outside a restaurant. It was Iruka. He stood, hands on his hips, just to the side of the crowd, frowning at the two boys through a gap in the crowd. Kakashi decided to go and investigate what Iruka was up to, for whatever reason.

Just as Kakashi landed, Iruka had stepped forward to Naruto – probably to berate him for joining Konohameru in this silly jutsu – and poked the blond boy. What happened after that was the strangest thing - one moment Iruka was looking angry, next minute there was a POOF and he was gone. People looked around and one small girl pointed to a place where Iruka had been.

"Look, a doll!"

Heads turned to look at the tiny figure on the floor: Just under two feet high, plump, jounin garments, brown hair tied up in a large ponytail and huge startled brown eyes. It was Chibi Iruka.

He blinked his huge eyes and looked himself over, staring at his tiny round hands. Then he looked up at Naruto, who stared back in shock and bewilderment.

"I guess..." Said Konohameru nervously

"That it must affect people when you come into contact with them."

Naruto shook his head. "Loads of girls hugged you, none of them are chibi."

Konohameru nodded. "It must be you."

Naruto shrugged and grinned, then threw his hands in the air.

"WHO WANT'S TO BE CHIBI???!!!"

The crowd screamed and moved forward, causing loud POOF noises and small people to stand up dizzily from the floor, all inspecting their plump bodies.

Slowly the crowd dispersed and only Konohameru, Iruka, Kakashi and Naruto were left. Kakashi moved forward and peered at the three chibis.

"Hmm, strange that Naruto passed on the jutsu. I wonder if you pass it too."

Kakashi leaned over and poked Iruka on the forehead as he had done to Naruto.

Nothing.

"Nah, only I pass it on, Kakashi Sensei!"

And at that, Naruto jumped onto Kakashi's hand. There was a split second where everyone looked shocked, and then a loud POOF!

"Damn it Naruto!"

Kakashi was just about two feet high, plump, with one large eye in view. His book was at his side, still in normal size. He turned and flipped it shut and sighed.

"Maybe the Hokage will know how to reverse this, I certainly don't."

And so, the four chibis moved through the crowd - Kakashi dragging his book along - passing normal sized people and chibis alike.

* * *

**I love the idea i had for this story. I absolutely love chibis. Im sorry that the chap was so short, naruto must've touched it and mad eit chibi also!! Dont worry, more comming soon. Tell me if you want to be a chibi! *_Holding chibi naru-chan with gloves on_* Revew and get a cookie =D!**


	2. Chapter 2

**FINALLY! it's been a while scince I wrote this story and I finally updated it, thinking it would be wise to update my Naruto fics before my WoW ones.**

**

* * *

Sparkly Dust**

The four chibi's marches along the roads, Naruto and Konahamaru skipping merrily ahead of the two adults. They'd only been going for a few minutes when lo and behold: who should show up but Gai? He looked down at Kakashi and let out a laugh.

"Haha! Kakashi, it seems you're a _little_ off today?" He joked.

"Yes, yes, Gai. How very amusing. Now if you don't mind we must be going" Kakashi replied.

"Haha! I see, you're _short_ on time, eh?" Gai joked again, then began to chuckle at his own joke.

Kakashi let out a sigh and walked past Gai, dragging his book as dignifiedly as he could.

Gai lent down and picked up Kakashi's book, then held it just above Kakashi's reach. Kakashi glared at him.

"Give it back, Gai. I've not got time to fight you for it."

Gai let out another laugh "Where is your youthful spirit, Kakashi?"

Kakashi did not reply.

Five minutes of bad puns, jokes and teasing later, Kakashi had had enough.

"Naruto, do me a favour, would you?"

"Sensei?"

Kakashi gave Naruto a meaningful look and he understood. The blond ninja waddled over to Gai and gave him a prod. There was a loud POOF and Gai stood, just over two feet tall, huge eyes, even larger eyebrows and stunned look.

He gave himself a quick look over and let out a snort.

"Foolish Kakashi, you have failed. This form, you see, is even _MORE YOUTHFULL_!!"

Kakashi groaned "I should've figured" He muttered.

They walked on as they explained the situation to Gai, who laughed at most of it. It was not until they were nearly a quarter of their way to the Hokage's tower did they meet any real danger. As they were tottering along a certain red-headed psychopath appeared in the road.

Naruto, who was skipping ahead merrily, singing something stupid, was getting closer to the Shukaku-boy.

"Get out of my way you-"But he was cut off as the startled Kyuubi-boy tried to stop, lost his balance and landed on his foot.

There was a loud POOF and chibi Gaara was stood behind a chibi Naruto, who was still lying on the floor.

"What the-?" He asked, looking at himself, then glaring at Naruto "I'll kill you! Sand Coffin!"

What he'd intended was for the sand in his gourd to completely murder Naruto, what he had _not_ intended was for a handful of sparkly dust to poof in the blond-nin's face.

There was a long, awkward pause as everyone tried to comprehend what had just happened.

Gaara tried it again, just to make sure. Once again there was a puff of sparkly dust in Naruto's face. Gaara became annoyed.

"What have you done?" He demanded.

"I think the jutsu's affected other jutsu's as well as our bodies" Naruto said, stating the obvious.

Kakashi lifted his headband to be sure and looked at Gai, who began to laugh.

"My dear Kakashi, your sharingan is pink!" he exclaimed.

"How embarrassing" Kakashi muttered, pulling his headband back over his eye.

Naruto looked at Konahamaru and at the same time they put their hands together.

"Oroke no jutsu!" They cried in unison.

At once there was a POOF sound.

In the place of the two shinobi were two little girls, both with their hair in adorable pony tails and wearing Lolita clothing. The boys looked at each other and nodded once, before turning back to their chibi male forms. They both nodded as though they'd made some important note on the affects of their perverted jutsu and looked at Gaara.

"Maybe we shouldn't let him go back to being normal" Konahamaru said.

"I agree" Naruto agreed.

Gaara glared at them in fury, knowing no amount of sparkly dust was going to help him now.

* * *

**Yaaay~ Sparkly dust makes chibi's look more kawaii ^^! Oh no, what is Gaara gunna do now he's a chibi XD?**

**Writing thischap made me think of a sequal and exactly how long this story will be. It'll be 10 chaps at the most really xP**

**Revew pleeeaaasee ^^! Chibi Gai commands it!  
**


End file.
